


Contemplations Over Breakfast

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Best Branch of Time [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Dadgil, Family, Gen, Good Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Into The Spardaverse Week, Memories, Mild Blood, Very Mild I Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Dante wakes up earlier than usual one morning. He decides to spoil himself with a sugary breakfast.As he makes his food, he hears the distinct cries of Nero. Guess the kid wanted to get the day started early.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Best Branch of Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Contemplations Over Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4, babes!
> 
> Today's prompt: Battle/Scars (I only went with Scars)

Dante was having a heavily erotic dream when he was awoken by a flock of blue jays. He tried to drown on the noise to no avail. He groaned as he groggily slid out of bed and trudged to the window. He opened it slightly and hissed loudly, causing the flock to flee in fear. Dante huffed with a smirk. He stretched. _Well… I'm awake now, I guess…_

He grabbed a pair of sweat from his floor and slipped them on before heading to the kitchen.

When he stepped into the kitchen, he found it empty. He glanced at the clock on the microwave. 6:30am. Very early.

He rummaged through the fridge and grabbed a box of frozen strawberry filled waffles. He put four in the toaster and continued to prepare his breakfast. He dug through the fridge some more and brought out a large jug of chocolate milk and a little tub of that yogurt with the white rabbit on it. As he poured himself a large glass, he picked up the faint sound of a baby crying. _Looks like the little guy is up…_

He yanked a banana from the fruit bowl and placed his toasted waffles on a plate. He sat at the kitchen island and began to eat.

As he ate, he heard Vergil make his way down the stairs, holding a crying Nero. His brother barely acknowledged him as he dug through the cabinets for Nero's bottle. It was easy to tell that Vergil wasn't fully awake. Dante recalled that Nero was having trouble going to sleep the previous night.

Dante stood from the kitchen island and went up to Vergil. He slightly tapped his shoulder "Let me hold the tyke. You focus on his breakfast"

Vergil grunted as he handed the whimpering infant to Dante.

Dante bounced Nero slightly with a smile "Hey, little man! Up early, aren't ya?"

Nero's crying quieted down and he stared wide-eyed at his uncle.

Dante chuckled as he returned to his seat at the island "Give your old man time to make your meal, yeah?"

Nero babbled incoherently at Dante.

Dante shrugged "I mean, can you blame him? You were up pretty late"

More babbling.

Dante raised his free arm in defense "Don't come at me, dude"

Dante glanced up at Vergil, who was watching the pot boil. He frowned slightly at the sight of the pale scar on his shoulder. He mind went back to the night Vergil returned home with Nero.

\------------------------------

_The night was dark and cold. The storm raged on outside. The manor was more than strong enough to withstand such a storm._

_Dante Sighed as he flipped through channels on his TV. Vergil had left the manor to do some soul searching for himself. Needless to say, Dante was bored without his older brother to mess with._

_He settled on some old Burt Reynolds movie when he felt a presence coming from the manor grounds._

_Wait…_

_He shot up from his bed and jogged down the stairs to see his mother and father gazing at the door._

_"Mom?"_

_Eva turned to him with an uncertain look "Vergil's home"_

_Dante's eyes widened "Holy--- really?!"_

_Sparda let out a growling hum "There's something else with him…"_

_Dante frowned slightly "What?"_

_Sparda squinted his eyes "I'm not sure…"_

_There was a slow, quiet knock at the door._

_Sparda glanced at Dante, giving him a silent command… Open it._

_Dante slowly opened the door. He heard his mother gasp at the sight._

_Vergil stood at the door, donning a torn, dirty cloak, soaking wet from the rain. A look of exhaustion in his eyes. He was also holding a black bundle._

_Dante was about to say something when he heard a shrill cry coming from the bundle._

_Immediately, Eva rushed to Vergil and ushered him inside "Come on, honey… let's get you inside and dry"_

_Vergil allowed his mother to bring him to the nearby fireplace and sat him down on the sofa._

_Vergil mumbled an apology about the now wet couch._

_Eva offered a comforting smile "Nothing a good wash can't fix"_

_Eva tugged at the dripping cloak and Vergil held the crying bundle closer to him. She helped him out of the cloak without him having to put the infant down._

_She gasped slightly at a large gash on his shoulder, blood soaking his sleeve._

_After getting Vergil changed into dry clothes and cleaning up his wound, he answered every question._

_He had ended up in Fortuna in his travels. While wandering in the library, he met a woman; one of the locals. At first he wanted little to do with her, but after talking with him, he slowly warmed up to the woman. Soon after, he developed romantic feelings towards her. A Fortuna woman falling for an outsider… something that is deeply frowned upon._

_One thing turned into another, and she soon ended up being with child. His child. Vergil was ecstatic._

_After nine months of a difficult pregnancy, she gave birth to his son, Nero. Things were going fine until her condition took a turn for the worst and she died five days after giving birth._

_Vergil didn't know how the Fortuna residents found out that she gave birth to a white-haired child, but people found out and the Order of the Sword was on the hunt for him and Nero._

_Vergil told of the night that he was supposed to flee the island and the Order members managed to find them._

_Vergil managed to escape, but not without being struck by one of their swords imbued that magic that blocked his demonic healing._

_Vergil didn't know where else to go… so he came home._

\-------------------------

Dante was snapped from his thought when he felt a slight flick on his forehead.

"Ow--- Verge! What the hell---"

He noticed Vergil staring at him with a bottle full of formula. Dante composed himself with a smile and glanced at Nero "Feeding time, kid"

Dante handed the infant to Vergil and he went back to his breakfast. Vergil took a seat next to Dante and began to feed Nero.

Dante stared at the scar on Vergil's arm through his peripheral, angry at the people who tried to hurt him and Nero.

Vergil felt Dante's anger but ignored it. He focused his attention on Nero, who was starting to fall asleep.

When Nero was finished, Vergil left the kitchen to get some more sleep. In his room, he placed Nero in his crib. Vergil stared at the sleeping babe, ignoring the twinge from the scar on his arm.


End file.
